Crescendo
by Lori94
Summary: *ENTRY FOR THE PLOT BUNNY CONTEST* Bella attends the symphony every weekend.  At first, it was the music that drew her, but over the months, she's admitted to herself that it's *her* - the tiny black-haired girl who plays the cello. **FEM SLASH**
1. Crescendo

ENTRY FOR THE PLOT BUNNY CONTEST

Story Name: Crescendo

Penname: Lori94

Rating: M

Word Count (not including header/author's note): 4,328

To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

_**AN: Disclaimer: Just a warning but this story contains Fem Slash. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The non-existent original characters are mine but the plot is some-bunny else's. **_

**Usher's desk POV**

"Hey, Jazz…C'mere! It's that girl again…" Tyler says.

"She's here again? I wonder what keeps her coming back every weekend…" Ben suggests, nudging Jasper. "Maybe she likes her usher…You do take her to her seat every time."

"I dunno, guys, she's never shown any interest… I don't think that's it." Jasper says. "Hey, I'm up and she looks like she's in a rush…"

**Bella's POV**

It's been a long day and I'm very much looking forward to going to the one place I can truly relax.

"Bella, you can't go yet! We've still got work to do!" Mike yells at me as I rush into my private office to change.

"Damn it, I'm not even supposed to be here today." I mutter to myself. I was asked to come in because a coworker of mine needed the day off to go to his daughter's graduation from college. Like the sap that I am, I said yes and now I might miss out on my weekly indulgence. I dress rapidly in the Donna Karan cocktail dress that I bought just a few days ago. Slipping on my matching shoes, I glance at the clock. "I've got plans and I'm late! I can't stay! I'm sorry…" I yell back on my way out the door. I run quickly toward the train station and get there just in time. The doors close right behind me and I breathe a sigh of relief. Just moments later, it reaches my stop and I instantly take off at a run once again. The theater looms ahead of me and I smile as I ascend the stairs. This theater has always been one of my favorite places in the city. Once inside, I hand in my ticketand I'm ushered to my seat…It's the same usher as always and the same seat I've been sitting in every week for more than a year. My thoughts take over as the music begins…

The notes take flight and in my mind's eye, they appear to swirl around me. They caress and soothe my nerves and the tension in my body subsides.

I'm here again…Every weekend, I attend the symphony. Every weekend, I sit here and watch these talented people create such beautiful music.

As I close my eyes to savor the notes flowing through the air to surround me, I admit to myself that I'm really only here to watch one of those talented people… She's beautiful…that pale skin…those dark eyes…her hair spiking everywhere…It appears to be messy and haphazard but I'm positive she arranges it that way on purpose…and of all things, that tiny girl plays a cello.

What wouldn't I give to be that instrument…?

This petite black-haired girl plays her cello as if nothing else in the world exists. She looks at it as if it's her most prized possession.

What wouldn't I give to be that instrument…?

The way her fingers move over the strings…She's practically making love to it…

What wouldn't I give to be that instrument…?

When I was very young, my mother soothed me with classical music and, as the years passed, I grew to love music. Unfortunately, I was born without musical talent…like my father. Even karaoke was beyond my paltry abilities. To feed my musical cravings, my parents used to take me here but that was before…before the divorce.

I was sixteen and I'd just 'come out' to them about my newly discovered sexual orientation. At first, they were in denial and insisted that I try dating some nice boys who were related to friends of theirs. They got angry that I wasn't trying hard enough to be 'normal'. When I brought home my first real girlfriend, they said that they accepted that I was a lesbian but refused to acknowledge it publicly. I was forced to remain 'in the closet' for too long. Once mom fully and publicly accepted it, dad flew off the handle. After that, it was just me and my mother who went on these little outings…and that had begun to dwindle. My father didn't understand my choice, but he had finally just accepted it when he died last summer…I still can't believe it took him nearly 9 years to accept the situation.

The music winds down and suddenly, its intermission…I go to use the ladies room, but every stall is full and the line is out the door. So, I walk up to the usher who'd shown me to my seat and ask if there's another restroom I can use. He leads me through some doors that are clearly marked as 'employee only' and down a long hallway to a bathroom backstage and winks as I thank him. There are a few stalls here and one of them has an occupant. I enter an empty one and sit.

A bell-like voice says, "Hello…? Rose is that you? I thought you said you didn't have to go…?"

"Uhmmm…no, sorry...I'm not Rose… My name is Bella." I answer.

Confusion is evident in her voice. "There's nobody in the orchestra named Bella… Believe me, I know. I've been playing with this same group for 2 years now and nobody has introduced me to a 'Bella'… I'd remember… So, uhmmm, who are you?"

"I'm so sorry…I'm a fan. I've been coming to watch the symphony every weekend for just over a year." I admit. "The public restroom was full and had such a long line that I'd have been there for days. An usher brought me to this one instead."

"Why every weekend…?" She asks. "Are you one of those crazy obsessed fans? Do I need to call security?"

I giggle. "No… I promise not to hurt you. I come every week because… Oh, I shouldn't say…I mean I don't even know you…and I don't even know anything about her…Except that she plays her instrument so beautifully."

"Oooh…Someone has a crush…How sweet!" The girl in the next stall says. The toilet flushes. "I want to hear all about it, but there's only 3 minutes til I have to get back on stage. So, if you ask your usher after the show to lead you back here, I'll come meet you. My name is Alice…I think we're going to be such great friends…" The water runs and the hand dryer turns on before the door closes with a bang.

Finishing up, I quickly wash and dry my hands before doing a happy dance that I'd now have a friend in the orchestra. Maybe I'd even get to meet the cello player through her. Carefully, I make my way back to my seat; I don't want to get caught where I'm not supposed to be. Act 2 is over way too quickly, but I remember that the girl had wanted to meet me after, so I head over to the usher who'd shown me backstage at intermission. I notice that his nametag says 'Jasper'.

"Hi, uhmmm…Jasper… Listen, there's a girl on the orchestra who was in the ladies room you showed me to at intermission…and she wants to meet me…uhmmm, back at that bathroom…" I say uncertainly.

He nods. "Did she give you her name or are you just trying to get backstage?"

I shake my head. "I know you don't know me but I'd never do that…Anyway, she said her name was Alice…"

"Follow me…" He leads the way again and, as he does, he tells me that she's usually very shy and reserved. "She doesn't usually do anything but shop and practice her instrument. I'm surprised that she'd just take to you like this…but then, you are very beautiful…"

I smirk. "Oh, she didn't see me…She was done just after I got into my stall…" I told him all about it.

He smiles at someone over my shoulder. "Enjoy getting to know each other ladies…"

He turns and walks away.

"Don't turn around just yet, please…" Alice requests. "Donna Karan cocktail dress, Kate Spade handbag…and shoes to match…a brunette…I'll just bet you're a feminist and since you're crushing on a girl in the orchestra, you are at the very least…bi-sexual."

I shake my head. "Nope…just girls, for me…hopefully just one girl…I wonder if I'll ever meet her…I don't even know if she's on my wavelength though…"

"Let's find out, then. Turn around and tell me who's caught your eye…" She instructs.

I duck my head as I turn to face my new friend. Swinging the curtain of hair out of my way, I gasp. "It's…"

Blackness overtakes me as she yells for Jasper.

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, I need you, hurry!" I yell as I catch her. I support her head and neck with one hand.

"What…?" Jasper asks as he joins me at her side.

"She fainted! What do we do?" I ask brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'll go get Edward; he'll know how to help." He says before running off.

Edward is my older brother. He was pre-med but opted to drop out of that in favor of his musical talent. I always knew I wanted to play the cello and I've been playing since junior high.

So, this is Bella…She's lovely…It's probably Rosalie that she's got a crush on. Everyone loves blondes…it's really too bad that she's 100% hetero-sexual.

Jasper and Edward come running down the hall and my brother has a red first aid bag. "First things, first…Did she hit her head? Is she breathing…or bleeding?"

"There's no blood. She's breathing ok, but her heart is going a mile a minute…and I cushioned her head as she fell so no head or neck injury." I hurry to inform him.

He takes a breath and I can see that he's relieved. "We just need the smelling salts then." He hands them to me.

I hold the vial of bad smelling salts under her nose and call her name. "Bella, wake up, honey."

Her eyes flutter open and I rejoice.

"Hey there, sweet thing…Don't you scare me like that again, you hear?" I try to smile reassuringly.

She nods turning shyly to the boys. "Sorry to be a bother…"

"It's alright, what happened?" Jasper asks.

She blushes. "I was just surprised…that's all. When I spoke with Alice earlier, I didn't guess that I'd been speaking to…"

I gasp. "It's me…isn't it?"

She nods silently.

Edward looks thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about, Alice? What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind, Edward…" I smile at her. "Bella, this is my brother Edward. E, this is a fan…her name is Bella…she and I are going to talk, now, so thanks for your help…See ya tomorrow at dinner. Don't roll your eyes at me. Just go."

Her silence continues as we sit there. Finally, she speaks. "I'm so sorry about all this fuss. I should go…"

"Why…do you have someplace to be…?" I ask, disappointed.

"Well…no, but…you aren't saying anything and I just assumed…" She says.

"First, you know what they say about people who assume…" I start.

"Yeah…I guess I do…" She smirks. "So…you want me to stick around?"

I nod. "Yeah…C'mon with me…I'm hungry; how 'bout you?"

We hear a growling from her stomach. She giggles. "I guess I could use some food, too."

I take her to the diner across the street from the theater and we agree to split the bill. I plan on paying next time. "So, Bella, Tell me about yourself…"

She tells me everything and I hang on her every word. She's fascinating. I'm so sorry to hear about her parents' difficulty with her sexuality but grateful she had decided to stop denying her feelings.

"Around 15 months ago, I came back for the first time without her. The ticket I bought that day was such a wonderful seat…By that, I mean that I had such a great view of you with your cello." Bella says.

I blush. "What's so great about me with my cello…?"

"Are you kidding…? Alice, the way you concentrate solely on IT…That cello is your world in the moments you sit up there… the way your fingers stroke the strings and the movement of the bow… Wow…" She blushes now and mumbles something.

"Sorry, what was that…?" I have to ask.

She closes her eyes and scrunches up her face but she tells me what she'd said. "I said…you practically have sex with that instrument every weekend."

I grin. I wonder if she'll… "Well, you know…" I tip her face up to look at me and as soon as she relaxes, I finish. "This one time in band camp…"

She gasps and starts laughing hysterically. "Oh my god… Alice, you did NOT just GO there!"

We both have a good laugh and then our food comes. At the end of our meal, I ask to see her again.

"Really…?" She whispers.

I nod. "How about we start meeting up after the show every Saturday evening…I'll tell Jasper to show you to the dressing rooms instead of the bathroom."

She smiles shyly down at me. "Ok, then… I guess I'll see you next week…"

"Ok…" I say as I watch her walk away. Suddenly I realize that we didn't exchange numbers. I yell after her. "Bella…Bella, WAIT!" I break into a run and maneuver through people to stop her just as she's getting to the subway steps. "You need my number, Bella… and I need yours… We never did that!"

"Oh, oops…!" She giggles. "Here, put yours in my phone. We'll save it and then I'll call your phone. I hate doing this verbally because just anyone can hear the number and then we could have someone prank calling us."

I nod and take her phone. "Ok, there we go. You have my cell number, now…" My phone vibrates in my pocket. "…and now I have yours." I smile as she appears to have an internal conversation. Leaning forward, I give her a peck on the cheek. "I'm hoping very much that this week goes fast."

"Me too…" She smiles brilliantly and takes off into the subway.

**Bella's POV**

She kissed me…not on the lips, but maybe I could remedy that next weekend…She chased me down a city block…Nobody has ever done that… She got someone to help me when I'd fainted…She wanted to meet me…I'm so glad…

The train ride home is boring so I replay the day in my mind with crystal clarity. By the time I reach my apartment, I'm ready for a good night's sleep…She kissed me…

**The Very Next Saturday:**

**Alice's POV**

The week did go quickly…but not quickly enough. At Sunday dinner with Edward and our parents, I was interrogated about Bella.

What did she look like? How did we meet? My mother laughed with me when I answered that one…

Why had Jasper taken her to that bathroom in the first place? Why did she faint? My father thought the fact that she'd fainted was funny and when I told them about her crush on me, they all kind of smirked…

Did we exchange numbers? Would we be seeing each other again? Would she continue to go to the symphony even though we had each other's contact information? I answered as honestly to all of the questions as I could and I don't know about the last one… but, I hope so…

I'm nervous for more then one reason today. First, the maestro has asked me and two others from the orchestra to perform solos this evening and I've chosen to perform Bach's Suite No. 6 in D major, BWV 1012. The other reason for my nerves is that I can't wait to see Bella and at the same time, I'm terrified to see her. She's so pretty, and she's got really pretty clothes… I really hope Bella likes shopping because I'd love to show her some of my favorite shops!

As soon as we get to the theater, Edward and I stop at the security station to say 'hi' to Emmett. When we get to the usher's desk, Jasper is there with Ben and Tyler. Jasper is Edward's best friend and, to tell you the truth, I think Edward is a little attracted to him…He's never said it but I call it women's intuition. Anyway, I ask him to bring Bella to the dressing-room instead of the bathroom after the show and he promises to do it personally.

Now, I can concentrate on my performance…

"Ali…C'mere, Ali…" Jasper calls.

I look over at him.

"I thought you'd like to know…She's here. I just seated her." He whispers.

I smile at Jasper as the maestro gives us the cue to take our places…

**Bella's POV**

The curtain opens and there she is…I see Alice and the others in their positions and keep my focus on her. The first portion of the show goes just as it always has, but just before intermission the conductor makes an announcement that there will be 3 solos performed in the second half of the show. I watch as the soloists stand and bow one by one…A flutist, a violinist…and my cellist …I smile brightly as she takes her bow. The curtain falls and I check the bathroom situation before waving down Jasper.

"Hi, uhm…Jasper, could I use that backstage bathroom again? I'd be ever so grateful…" I ask.

He smirks and leads the way once again. "So Alice is the reason you keep coming to the theater, huh?"

I bite my lip. "Uhmmm…sort of…I mean, I love the music too and all, but I guess I just enjoy it a little more because I get to watch Alice play with her instrument."

Jasper chuckles and covers his mouth. "I doubt she'd put it like that…but yeah, I guess that's a sight to see…"

I blush and my eyes widen as I realize what I just said. "Your mind is in the gutter, Jasper. That's not what I meant at all…"

He just nods and lets me go into the ladies room. Nobody's here this time and so I just use the facilities and go back to my seat. I smooth my dress as I wait for the next portion to begin. The curtain rises and the flute solo is first. I hear it with half of my brain as I watch Alice sit regally in her place. The show goes on with more from the whole orchestra before the violin solo. I'm getting impatient to see the girl I'm crushing on take center stage. I look directly at her.

Her hair is smooth but not completely subdued. She is dressed in a gorgeous black halter style dress that hugs the curves of her petite body and her shoes are black stilettos. We've been texting back and forth for the last week and I'm already wondering when she'll let me take those clothes off for her. She stands at her cue and moves her cello to the spot at the center of the stage…I can't take my eyes off of her as she uses the cello to make such sweet music. Her attention never wavers from the instrument in her possession. The bow moves sensuously to and fro. She hypnotizes me with it.

The music ends and I give them a standing ovation…I give HER a standing ovation.

Jasper is suddenly at my side leading me to Alice…I hear not a word as he walks me to the dressing room, but as soon as I see her, I hurry to her side. Hugging her, I whisper in her ear. "I don't want food tonight…"

She raises an eyebrow.

"I want you…" Looking into her eyes, I whisper my unreasonable request. "Alice… Take me to your place…? Please…"

Her eyes glaze over and she takes my hand. "C'mon…"

20 minutes later, we're standing inside her spacious apartment. Her hand is in mine as she gives me the 10 cent tour but once we reach the hallway, I take a little initiative. She's almost as tall as me with her heels so when I pull her close to me, her mouth is at just the right height. Our lips touch gently but when my tongue lightly grazes her bottom lip, she moans and lets me in. Our tongues dance to the tune of our passionate noises. I press her to the wall and continue our not so little make-out session. She's sucking on my lower lip now and it feels amazing, but I can't help the feeling that we're moving too swiftly.

I pull back and meet her eyes. "Alice… Please tell me it's not too fast…Tell me you feel this too… because I'm sure of it… I'm in love with you." I wait for her answer.

She strokes my face. "It is too fast, Bella…but I know in my heart that I love you too…and I don't want to wait. I've been thinking about this all week… Please, Bella…"

At her behest, I kiss her again. "Where's the bed…?"

She points to the only door she hasn't opened yet and I set her down so she can show me the way. She twists the knob and leads me to where she wants to be. I see her undo a single button and watch as her breasts are revealed. I swallow nervously and stare for a moment too long.

"Are you going to stare at them all night or will you claim them with your touch…?" She asks quietly.

I step close to her as she gets up onto her bed. I allow my hands to cup her breasts and feel the moisture in my panties as she whimpers. "Alice…let me love you…"

She nods and lies back after allowing me to strip off the rest of her dress.

"You're so pretty, Alice. I'm going to enjoy making sure you get pleasure from this…" I say as I move closer to her.

My lips take hold of her left nipple as my hand captures her other breast. She cries out and arches her back into the bed. I start kissing around her nipples but refuse to touch them again. She gets frustrated and begins to plead with me until I take both of her nipples between my forefingers and thumbs. Her breath catches. I pinch lightly making her whine. Then I kiss my way down her belly. Her black lace thong is in my way but I decide to use it to tease her more. I've worn these things before and every time I do, I get what I call a 'puss wedgie'. It's when the material gets stuck between the pussy lips and starts fucking you. Her legs are beautifully bare as is her whole pussy area. I kiss the point above her clit and pull the thong into place. I pull the thong down as far as it will go, and then pull it the opposite way in a sudden movement.

"Oh, my God…Bella…!" She cries.

"Alice…I want to taste you…" I whisper as I slide the thong down her legs.

"Please…" She whispers back.

I spread her legs and look at her core. I'm going to do this slowly. I first run my tongue up the length of her lips…then I take hold of them and spread them as wide as I can. In a sudden motion, I plunge my tongue into her opening.

Her hands make fists in the bed-sheets as I fuck her with my tongue. Tearing myself away from her pussy I go back to her breasts for a moment. I feast on them, taking each nipple into my mouth and suckling hard. The softness of her skin and the scent of her arousal make me crazy. I use my fingers to penetrate her core and watch as she writhes in pleasure. I briefly wonder if she wants to do this to me.

"Bella…Oh, God…Bella…I want to…give me a turn…Please?" She pants.

"Not until you cum, Sweetie." I smile and concentrate my fingers on the in and out motion I've got going. Moving myself down again, I place my lips on the skin above her clit. I suck and lick and bite a little making a light mark before dragging my flat tongue over her newly exposed clit. She clenches around my fingers and cries out my name. I smile and keep it up til I'm sure she's finished.

When I look up at her, she has a blissful smile. "That was amazing, Bella… Thank you."

"You're welcome…" I reply as she pulls me up toward her.

"You never got undressed…" She says.

I get up and strip and as each piece of clothing comes off of my body she looks at me like I'm something to eat. "Like what you see…?" I ask.

She nods. "C'mere…I want you above me."

I get on all fours above her on the bed and she takes the position underneath so my breasts are dangling in her face. Her warm mouth encompasses my right nipple as she pinches the other. I hear myself cry out as she takes control of my body. Her fingers slip and slide over every inch of me, teasing and touching and playing me like I'm now her instrument. My moans and whimpers are loud and obnoxious to me but I am so consumed by her actions that I begin to hear the music of her cello as she drives me closer to the edge but then backs away from the climax several times. By the time her ministrations reach my pussy, I'm at the precipice…She suddenly pinches my clit and one nipple at once, allowing me to reach the highest height I'd ever cum to.

I lay panting as she sooths me in her arms. "See, Bella, you do have musical talent…you were just meant to be the instrument instead of the player…I've never enjoyed a performance so much…and you helped me reach a much higher crescendo then I ever have before…"

* * *

**AN: Here's the original plot-bunny submitted by _SorceressCirce_:**  
Plot Bunny #1: Bella attends the symphony every weekend. At first, it was the music that drew her, but over the months, she's admitted to herself that it's *her* - the tiny black-haired girl who plays her cello as if there's nothing else in the world.

**AN:** hnwhitlock2000: Thanks again for helping me out!


	2. Please Vote

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
